yandere_simulator_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Begin Again AU
An AU idea i had of Yandere Simulator, there are questions below that i highly recommend you read to in order to understand the plot. Trigger Warning for mentions of suicide below. Questions: What is this AU about?: Ayano dies and comes back as a ghost trying to find what her unfinished business is. What happened in Ayano’s life prior to her death?: Ayano fell in love with Senpai as she would any timeline. She began to follow Senpai around, finding out about Kokona’s crush on Senpai. She befriended her and went through with her loan shark problems, having Kokona promise not to pursue Senpai during Monday and Tuesday. She spent her time during Wednesday and Thursday joining the cooking club and trying to get Osana and kill her. Otherwise she spent time with Kokona and the other members as she attempted to feel something else then love or rage. She was unsuccessful in stopping Osana as she watched Senpai being taken from her. She ran home in tears, wondering how she could even stop Osana now that she had Senpai. Spotting the knife she planned to use on Osana, she decided the only thing she could do was kill herself, hoping to reincarnate and see Senpai once more. One of her neighbors called the police after noticing that there was no living people in the house after clearly seeing Ayano in the house earlier. The police searched the house and found Ayano's corpse, calling Ryoba and her husband. Ryoba was devastated that her daughter had committed suicide and dragged her husband with her to go to Japan so they could have the funeral. How did she escape Cremation?: When Ryoba and her husband finally left the night before the Funeral, Info Chan gained access to her casket, placing her glasses and the flower on her casket. While this happened, Ayano stood over the bridge, feeling the Dragon-infested rapids crash over her. She felt as though she could not move forward and like she had business she needed to complete in the mortal realm, forcing her way back out and back into life. She wakes up in the casket at the break of midnight under the full moon, attempting to find her unfinished business. She roams as a ghost, her body is left behind to be cremated but her soul takes on a new life. What items would be kept in her casket?: Senpai’s button, Senpai’s hair, The ribbon for her uniform, a plush Ladybug given to Ayano by her mother when she was young (Lady bugs can symbolize love) and a picture of her as a baby. There’s six coins for the crossing of the River of Three Crossings. What does she wear after she gets out?: A Kimono with the left side over the front. The pattern is of stripes. She also has flower petals on her head. She wears the White Chrysanthemum on her desk as a hairpiece when she arrives to school. There is a red ribbon on her neck, representing where she killed herself by slitting her throat. Ayano can choose to wear a school uniform and the other uniforms at school, or she can just wear her kimono. Why was her buddhist name not preventing her from returning?: It was never given to her. What effect did her death have on her fellow students?: Kokona was devastated to see that her friend had killed herself, blaming herself for not spotting any signs she planned to kill herself even though she never showed any. She exhibits great grief on the mention of Ayano, and if she sees Ayano in her corporeal form, she will drop to her knees and sob, fearing she is seeing things. Ayano can walk up to her and hold her, making her accept that Ayano is alive, but this may cause the Occult club to be more aware of her as they hear the news of Kokona seeing Ayano. Saki was deeply saddened by Ayano’s departure, placing the white chrysanthemum on her desk herself and holding a memorial at school for her. Senpai and Osana were sad by her departure, but were never as devastated as the two friends. Info Chan eventually found the place where her casket was located, leaving her pair of Red glasses on the casket as well as a Blue Iris, symbolizing hope. Hope that she may return. Did she have any friends before?: Kokona Haruka and Saki Miyu. She somewhat befriended the members of the Cooking Club due to joining. Can anyone see her?: She can appear to others if she chooses so, but this may cause some confusion and fear in the person due to Ayano being declared dead. Occult members can see her no matter what and will run to tell the others. What are your obstacles, now that Ayano has no physical body and can’t be tackled?: She can have her body be corporal, but this can be draining on her if she does it for too long. She has a meter above the sanity meter, it’s a box with white petals in it, representing spiritual power. If it runs out completely, she gets a game over as she is dragged back to the River of Three Crossing. Spiritual power can be restored over time, but this takes a very long time, taking a full school day to restore a nearly depleted spiritual power to full power. Ayano can restore her spiritual power manually by going to the Sakura Tree where Senpai confessed and sit down, taking in the scenery and gain it back a bit by bit. Another option is to go to the Occult club and gain it back quickly, but this is incredibly risky. One of the biggest obstacles of Ayano is the Occult club as they can see her no matter if she chooses to have them see her or not. They will attempt to exorcize her, fearing what she may do. What is the goal?: Ayano can go down two different paths with different choices and ends. She can choose to go back to pursuing Senpai and try to get rid of Osana and the others, luring Senpai to the Sakura Tree to kill him and bring him with her to the after life. Ayano can also witness the accidental deaths and perhaps not so accidental deaths of students, where she can attempt to save them. This will send her on the path to save the students, but this will get harder and harder, each death being more elaborate. There is a third objective that the player can choose, and that is to reconcile with the Ghost in the bathroom, who holds a grudge against the Aishi family for what Ayano’s mother did to her. Feel free to ask questions below. Gallery: beginAgain1.png | Ayano in her school uniform with the Chrysanthemum. Hairpiece by BaedereBaemulator beginAgain2.png | Ayano when she gets out of her casket beginAgain3.png | Kokona is comforted by Riku after Ayano departing. CrimsonApple.png | Oka Ruto sees Ayano's Ghost and stops in fear. Category:AUs